Elle
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Paul learns out the hard way that relationships can't work for vampires.


Disclaimer - I don't own the lost boys

* * *

><p><em>Santa Carla - 1978<em>

Paul is a casa nova, and there is nothing else to it. There is a new girl on his arm every night, whether this girl has blonde hair, brown hair, big boobs, or if she is tall, or short. If she's beautiful, then she's a keeper for that night, but what Paul doesn't do is stick with one. It's just not how he rolls, and there is no point in hanging around with the same chick for more than one night. It becomes boring, their flavour goes, and there is nothing else to lick. You have to find someone new, taste something different, as each person has different traits and personalities, not to mention what their blood is like, and then the sex of course.

And Paul doesn't mind what he does, not one bit. In fact he likes tasting different chickies every night, and he likes a new one on his arm every night. It can never be the same one. And the game never gets boring. If anything, it gets more fun. Some are prettier than others, some he genuinely has a good night with, other times, within the hour, he's burying them, and then sometimes, just sometimes, he lets them go once that evening ends. If he really finds them ''cool'' and they haven't been a real pain in the ass, he'll walk them home or whatever. Which is rare, because Paul, nine out of ten, usually ends up going with the fake girls, the ones whose brains are in their vaginas, all dumb and blonde up there, but they are beautiful, and he likes hanging with them, despite how irritating they can be. But some just really do annoy him, and dragging them somewhere, making them think it's for a good bonk, he tears into their neck, finding they at least have something good; their blood.

Always a new girl. Never the same one.

That's how it's always been with Paul, even before he was born into the world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Elle Williams knows Paul, but unlike her friends, she does not pay him much attention. She finds him attractive; he has made her laugh on countless occasions, but to her friends, she sticks up her nose. What Elle doesn't tell them is that she has a soft crush on him, and she likes a lot. But Elle is no dumb blonde. Paul is a player, and she knows this, has always known it from first glance. Just like any other girl, she likes meeting up with boys, but being used she will not be. And Paul will not treat her like trash. So, she does the one thing that she knows will stop her getting tangled in his web. Talk to him by all means, but burn down the crush and keep a good distance at the same time. And she knows Paul doesn't like her, not like her like she does with him. He likes girls in general, all the teen age females that live in Santa Carla know this, but having a true relationship with one is not what he does. And Elle sighs, hating him as well, hating that he is one big jerk, but liking him because he is kind, friendly, amusing, and funny, but a pig. He is a damn right pig. Yes, he treats these females like a true gentleman, but at the end of it all, his true colours come to the surface. He is a user, nothing but a user, and that is the one thing she hates about him. In fact, his friends are like it too, though they don't share the same liking for girls as he does. Paul has one every night, but his friends do not. But Elle doesn't want one of his friends, even though they're not for relationships either. She wants Paul, but having him cannot be done.<p>

So, pretty, innocent, naive, Elle, smiles at him and laughs as he cracks a joke, but always declines when he asks if she wants to go out for a bite to eat.

She will not be used, and definitely not by a boy she likes.

* * *

><p>Elle sits on the bed, as her friend, Tracy sits opposite her, painting her toe nails a bright pink. The smile stays plastered on her face as Tracy rattles on where Paul is taking her, but inside, Elle is brimming with jealously, and then hating Paul once again. And she knows it's wrong. Tracy should be able to go out with Paul and have a good time, without her best friend, for a second, disliking her because she is jealous. But Elle hates Paul more because it's her friend. It's her friend who is going out with him, when it could have been her, and worst of all, Tracy will be used. And somewhere inside Elle is sure Tracy knows this. How can she not when she has seen what he is like with all these girls? Is there ever the same girl with him? No, there is not, and it's going to happen to Tracy, but Elle thinks Tracy is like all these other girls. Full of hope, thinking they can be the girl to change Paul, to make him want them, to only stay with them, but it will never happen. Elle knows this, and that is why she does not have hope, but only wishes, though she never acts upon them. Because she knows you cannot change a player, ever. If they change, they change on their own accord, not by the hands of a pretty girl with brown hair, a smart girl with black hair and green eyes, or even her. She does not know how many girls he has been with, because there are too many to count. Does he have sex with them all? Some of her friends, who have dated him, end up telling her what they did, and Elle, cringing, walks away from them, inside jealousy and hate burning. How dare he? Who does he think he is? Because when the days pass, her friends not hearing from him, and then when they finally see him, when he walks straight past them on the boardwalk, they become hurt. He forgets about most of them, as if they had never been with each other, or stolen a kiss, or shared a milkshake as they smiled at each other, or even been skating together...They have been used, and she hates Paul, she hates him so much.<p>

Tracy wiggles her toes at Elle. ''Aren't they just cute?'' She begins to gush on Paul, and then stops when she sees Elle's face. ''Are you all right, Ellie?''

Elle smiles, feeling it slide a little. ''Great, I feel a little peaky that's all.''

Tracy nods with a look of concern, before going back to examining her nails. ''So, I was thinking of wearing those cute, small, wedges with my trousers, but I'm not sure. They'd look pretty good with the nail varnish, but they rub so much. Should l I wear a dress, confidence, or trousers, for comfort?'' She stops, eyes glittering with excitement. ''You know he's taking me to the cress house. A pretty expensive place, and then he's taking me skating-''

Elle stops. ''Skating?'' She wonders how many girls he has taken there.

''I know!'' Tracy enthuses. ''He doesn't mind you picking things like that. Isn't Paul just great?''

''Yes, brilliant.'' Elle smiles again, jumping off the bed. ''I...I'm going to get a drink.''

When she shuts the bedroom door, the smile slips off her face.

Pig. Damn using pig.

* * *

><p>And as Elle predicted, Paul used Tracy, and Tracy became heartbroken. She comforted her, let her sniffle on her shoulder, but she seethed inside. And he sauntered around with two new girls the following night she saw him, grinning like an idiot when they teased him, giggled at every word he said, and told him he was wonderful. Elle watched from the benches as they stood by the milkshake bar, their giggles growing louder every second that passed.. She wanted someone to throw her a bucket, but she didn't feel sorry for the girls knowing that they were going to be used. She was glad they would be. Elle was showing a streak of being a bitch. But despite all her hate at him for being a stupid, using, brute, the liking for him did not go away. She hated him and she liked him, and she wanted the like to go away, to be brought onto someone else, someone she knew would like her back and not be a user.<p>

Bringing her knees up under her chin, she continued watching them, a roll of the eyes with a glare coming when he brought his fingers to the one blonde's lips, wiping away the milk, which set her off on another round of giggling. A crinkle of the lip came from her, dark glare being sent to the girls, but most of all to Paul. Who did he think he was? God's gift to women? Well, he certainly wasn't that. She just realised girls were stupid, even her friends who were well aware of what he was like, and still gave him attention. A vile beast.

And halfway through her crossly thinking of him, he suddenly looked towards her, grin stretching ever so wide. He received a filthy look, the filthiest she could muster, for every one of her friends he had used, for being an idiot in general, and for thinking he was just great. And all Elle got was a laugh from him. Angered, she stood up from the bench, middle finger being raised straight at him before she walked away, not noticing the priceless look on his face. His laughing had ceased by then, now realising it was something more than her being a chick in a pissy mood. No, it was personal. Ignoring the blondes who began to make talk with him, he dashed away from them, catching up with a furious Elle who stormed across the boardwalk, looking like she was on a mission to kill. Preferably him.

''Elle''

She ignored his voice from behind her, only speeding up as a response.

''Elle, I'm speaking to you!''

''Well, I don't walk to talk to you, Paul.''

Shoving her request, he violently turned her to face him. ''All right, what's your problem? From day one all you've done is send me these hateful glares. What's with all the childish crap?'' He paused, looking at her even more angered expression. ''You aren't permanently PMSing, are you? Because that shit would seriously suck.''

Pushing away her shock, she glared. ''You're a damn pig.''

''Yeah, well, you're an annoying bitch, but you don't see me being a kid and giving daggers.''

She said something that she wouldn't have dreamed of spewing such filth from out of her mouth. ''Suck dick''

It was his turn to be shocked. After a few seconds of staring, he burst into fits of laughter. ''Have done, plenty of times. You should try it, virgin, ice queen. You still a virgin?''

She screamed quietly in frustration. ''Honestly, do you feel anything? Do you have any consideration, respect, for people other than yourself?'' She moved towards him. ''You're not a god, Paul. You're not special, you're not great, and you're not almighty. You're a selfish, disgusting, human being, and one day you might realise that.'' Her glare increased as he listened to her give more abuse. ''One day someone will turn on you, and bite you good in the ass. Love will run off you, and you'll be some old, crone, alone.'' She gave a disgusted sound. ''I wouldn't pee on you if you were on fire. You inconsiderate person. I'll tell you something, Paul. I don't think you're great, and I don't love you. I see nothing but a pig, a god damn pig.''

With that she stormed off again, leaving him standing there for a second, processing her words.

''Damn bitch'' he muttered, traces of anger coming into his voice. Right there he wanted to eat her, and show her what a ''human'' he was.

Catching up with her, he turned her to face him. ''I see what this is''

She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing.

''You're just a jealous little girl''

''Oh, don't think so highly of yourself. If I would be jealous of anyone it really wouldn't be you.''

''You know, for once I'm really not being a ''god'' I've seen the way you are around me''

''Get over yourself.''

Once again she went to move away, only to be pulled back, a widening of the eyes coming when he started to kiss her, all heated and fiery, but most of all, angered. But the bad thing was, despite every cell in her body was screaming to push him away, she kissed him back, arms forming around his neck as his own came around her. And she didn't think of all the people around her, the two blondes he had been with who were staring in jealousy, and she didn't think of what was running through his mind. Only she knew she was kissing him and she liked every second of it.

After some minutes, he moved away from her, seeing her cheeks all flushed.

''Well, that shut you up.'' He looked at her, tugging of the lips coming.'' ''I knew you had a hot spot for me''

Anger came back. ''See you, Paul''

''Hey, wait. I was only messing.'' He smiled at her. ''Let me walk you home?''

''Not a chance.''

''Tough, I am.''

* * *

><p>But the next night he turned up on her doorstep, earning a slam of the door, until seconds later, not being able to resist, she opened it again. He wanted to take her out as a way of an apology of his behaviour towards her and the word user screamed in her mind. User. User. User...And Elle, after some muttering, accepted, knowing she should knock him on the head and turn back inside. But she didn't. Her feet moved, and she even let him grab her hand, fingers entwining with her own. And a warm fuzzy feeling swept through her, but she kept her face somewhat cold. Let him do it. Laugh and smile, but don't let him get too close. She knew if she did, he would take, and she would be used. She said right from the beginning, even before she found feelings for him, she would not be used by him, or any other man. There had been too many girls he had hurt, and she wasn't going to be the next one on the list.<p>

She didn't accept his request when asking did she want to go for a snack, and then some drinks. She also declined when he asked did she want to go for a ride on his motorcycle. There was no way in hell was she going somewhere off him, and she wasn't going to get drunk either, which she was sure he was expecting her to do. A girl drunk alone with a guy you didn't know to well was really scribbling stupid all over your forehead. And she knew some men liked to get girls drunk, as they saw it as an opportunity, but then either way, she had never been much of a drinker.

Instead they stayed on the boardwalk, eating cotton candy, and sitting upon the benches, him watching the people move past them, and her remaining silent as she ripped a piece of fluff away, popping it onto her tongue. And though this was everything she could have wanted, being with him, it wasn't great at all, because she knew he was most likely wanting to get into her pants, and she knew she was just another object, not a girl, not a person. Nothing but an object, and one he would use. That wasn't going to happen, despite to the fact she would have liked to have kissed him very much again, or have him hold her, but that wasn't Paul. And she needed to get over her stupid feelings for him. It was a waste of longing and time. Paul was not a one woman person, and he never would be she was sure, but she wasn't going to wait around. As it had always been said, there are plenty more fishes in the sea, and they were easy to hook in. Paul wasn't even a decent person. Sure, he had his gentlemanly moments, but he was user, not to mention a bad boy, and bad boys were something she ran away from, not formed a crush on.

So, Elle acted as if he were nothing but a mere acquaintance for that night, and when he returned her to her house, she moved her face as he went in for a goodbye kiss, lips capturing her rosy, cheek.

* * *

><p>And she didn't expect anything after that night. He would have another girl snuggled close to his chest, whilst the other females watched from the sidelines with longing eyes, and he wouldn't even give her a second thought. Because she was nothing to him, but just a girl, an object. She would not be one of those girls who would think they could change him. Enough was enough.<p>

* * *

><p>A month passed, and she didn't even think of Paul. Not once did he make his way into her mind. She now focused on her studing ready for her exams, and then she was free of school, free of stuffy, hot rooms, and angry teachers. Paul was most likely doing the same thing, never giving her a thought, and she was doing the same things as usual too, never giving him one thought either.<p>

She never bothered spending as much time on the boardwalk either, and when she did, she never bumped into him. But it wasn't until the one night when a bunch of her friends wanted to see if there were any good parties happening at the beach, an end of school party thing, she was forced to be dragged along, even though parties were right at the bottom of her list.

And when she got there, drink being shoved straight into her hand, she spotted him. And surprisingly there was no girl attached to his side, like some item of clothing he was wearing. Which, as she watched him connect his hand with someone, she realised why. Other than girls, Paul was a doper, and a dealer, and it wasn't uncommon for him to be around parties, selling his weed to those who dived straight for him, cash in hands ready. Turning away, she took a tentive sip of her drink, crinkle coming when she tasted the beer seep into her tatse buds. She really didn't like drinking, and as she watched Tracy and the others girls talk and flirt with the boys, she felt like going home. Hanging out with people were great, but if it consisted of partying, then it was a no with her. She just found it pointless, and usually fights were caused at the end of it all, which resulted in the hospitals waiting room full of drunks, being sick on the floor, and others with bloody noses, which had been dragged into the scuffle.

''Elle''

Her thoughts instantly snapped to an end, and closing her eyes for a second, she turned to face him, opening them. ''Paul, how are you tonight?''

''You're looking great, Elle''

She ignored his words. ''What brings you down here?''

He smiled, moving towards her. ''Hoping to see you''

''That's nice''

His smile dropped. ''Come on, Baby. Don't be like that. I told you, I never smooched your mother''

The drink stopped half way to her mouth. ''Paul, you're an idiot, and that joke was completely lame.''

He laughed. ''I finally got a response from you''

She laughed sarcastically. ''Gold star for you''

''Oh!'' He pouted. ''Just the gold? How about a kiss?''

''Yeah'' she smiled. ''There's a dog right over there, wagging its tongue. Go kiss that, or maybe its ass.''

''Baby, baby, baby...'' He stopped singing as he put an arm around her. ''That would have stung if you had some fire in your tone''

She shrugged his arm away. ''I think I need to go, because I'm seriously starting to get a headache. Excuse me.''

''Yeah, these people do talk shit.'' He grinned. ''I'll come with you.''

''Ha'' she rolled her eyes, shoving her drink into his hands. ''That's for you, and you can stay. There's a great plan.''

''Hmmmmm'' He rubbed his chin, eyes amused. ''Nah, I think the drink and me can come with you''

''Well, I think that drinks needs to go into the trash, you with it''

''You can come along. Plenty of room for one more.''

He suddenly had her over his shoulder, earning her to yell. ''Put me down you buffoon!''

''Nope, you and me, baby, are going for a swim''

''Like hell we are''

''There's the spirit''

* * *

><p>''Pa...Pa..ul...'' Another shiver ran through her. ''You...you're an...idd..iot''<p>

He popped up behind her. ''Fridge bag. The waters warm, and it does help to move''

''Well, I don't feel like moving''

''You're just going to float like a marshmallow?''

''I'm cold.''

He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. ''Hey, I don't swim because of my hair, so I've sacrificed that for you.''

''What! I didn't even want to go swimming, you decided I did. And screw your hair. Look at me!''

''Look gorgeous just like any other time''

''Oh, shut it.'' She struggled when, as she tried to move from him, he pulled her closer, noses nearly touching. ''Paul, stop it''

''Just a kiss, Elle?''

''A kiss sounds great, but not from you''

''You wound me, Elle.'' He muttered, breath blowing in her face, earning her to blush. ''All the time''

''Get someone to stitch you up. A girl who will easily kiss you at first glance''

''They're boring.''

''Oh, stop it, Paul, okay? Just stop it''

''What?''

She froze like an ice cube when he began to nuzzle on her neck, hands entwining in her hair as he pushed her head to the side a little. ''You like me, don't you?''

''I did'' she confessed and moved away from him. ''But no, Paul, I don't. You're a user, a selfish, disrespectful, person, and I couldn't like you, now, even if I wanted to.''

''User'' He looked at her. ''I've never used anyone''

She gaped in shock. ''How can you say that? Every girl you go with, you use.''

''No, I don't. They're looking for fun for a night, so I give it to them, but I don't use them. And they know they're not expecting anything else.''

''Well, you don't know much then, do you? Because they do, Paul. Because there is fun with a girl, for one night, and then one night with a girl when you give signals that you'll be spending a lot more time with them, but don't. You're a user''

''Is that what you think I'm intending to do, Elle. Use you?''

She never commented.

''Because I'm not. We can be friends, can't we?''

''You're really laying it on, aren't you? The whole nice boy act doesn't cut with me''

''Would you rather me be a dick, because I can.''

''You're already that.''

''Elle.'' He sighed, leaning back close to her. ''Give me a break and let me kiss you''

''Go kiss one of those girls at the party. They'd jump on you like a dog on heat.''

''I want to kiss you.''

''I'm cold, so I think I'm going to go now''

She was yanked back towards him, his arms forming around her as she tried to shrink away. She knew what was coming, and she shook her head at him, which he ignored by bringing his mouth down on hers, lips instantly moving against her own unresponsive ones, more gentle compared to the last. And she struggled, getting him to hold her tighter, which earned a sharp gasp, giving him access to thrust his tongue into her mouth like some angry snake. And just like the last time, before she knew it, she was responding with kissing him back, much more heated than he was with her, moving her own tongue with his, arms coming around his neck, just like it was the last time, only now she was shivering, and wet, and cold. But neither pulled away from each other, even when a wave came towards them, splashing all over them. Through her hazy mind, she faintly heard the laughs, shouts, and music from the beach, her friends enjoying themselves, just as much as she was with kissing him.

* * *

><p>''Oh, yum, is that for me?''<p>

A jump came, tray being flown into the air, gingerbread men being scattered all over the kitchen floor. ''Paul, you goofball, look what you've done.

''Hey, I'll still eat them''

She turned around to face him, whacking him across the head with her oven gloves. ''Don't sneak up on me''

He grinned. ''I scared you''

''You did, and it's not funny.'' She crossed her arms when he began laughing at her as he started to pick up the biscuits on the floor, even taking a nibble from one, which got her to shake her head and crinkle her nose. The time at the beach between them had passed by in a blur, three months from that night had gone pretty quick for the two of them, and it was even more scary that they were actually in a relationship, her with someone like him, and him actually being with one. As far as she knew anyway, and despite what he had been like, she completely trusted that she was the only girl. They didn't see each other every night, and sometimes it wasn't a week until she saw him, but it never helped with anything since her father found out about him, which she had received a slap, and, then, having all the teddies he had brought her thrown into the fire. If she was seen with him, her dad would most definitely tan her hide, and despite being eighteen, she never went against him. As far as he knew, they were no longer together, and they had to tip toe around, which never went down well with Paul. He flared up, telling her her dad was an utter wanka and he wanted to cut his throat, which then caused her, despite her dad was a dick to her, to become upset. Like that night, as he knelt down on her kitchen floor, nibbling a hand or leg on every gingerbread he picked up, she glanced at the clock nervously, worried her dad would come home early from his trip. It never happened, but with Paul in the house, just like the last time, she couldn't help shake a little with fear.

And he smelt it. She stunk of it, which in return made him annoyed, but he liked, oh, how he liked her fear. Liking her or not, the monster he was still thought of tasting her blood. ''You going to eat some of these?'' He munched on one, mouth open wide, giving her a full view.

''Paul, shut your mouth. Didn't your mommy teach you manners?''

''My mom was a crack whore, who had sex with men in front of me for a dollar and a fix, so manners weren't her forte.''

She paused, sliding her eyes up to meet his. ''Seriously?''

''Seriously, and my dad was a stupid, drunk, who liked to get in with the sharks. He liked using me as a punching bag, and loved giving my mom to his friends for booze.'' He shrugged. ''Well, I'm free from them now, and as far as I know, they're dead.'' He looked away for a second. ''Guess some good does come in your life.'' He looked back at her, something else coming into his eyes. ''And some more''

She crawled towards him. ''I guess I should think about your words when I think I'm so hard done by''

''Yeah, well your dad really is a dick, and that's a different life anyway''

He stood up, hoisting her up as well. ''I brought a drink around, well, wine...Made it myself, try some for me?

She stopped. ''You made wine?''

''Sure did, Ma'm''

''I don't like to drink''

''Just a little?''

''I don't like wine''

''Me neither, but, hey.''

She laughed lightly. ''Why make it then?''

''Because I can''

''You are odd, Paul. Odder than anyone I've ever met'' She sighed. ''All right''

She watched as he produced a small silver flask from out of his leather, jacket, pocket. And she eyed it suspiciously when he handed it towards her. She met his eyes. ''You try some?''

He looked back at her. ''You think I've spiked it or something?''

''No! I just want you to try some first.''

''You're a poor liar, Elisa.'' The guilt was all over her face, earning a smile before he took a swig from out of it, grin stretching wider. ''There, I'm not falling to the ground or some shit. It's good...just a sip, Elle. Only a sip.''

She held out her hand, taking it off him when he passed it towards her. ''You're asking for my opinion on your wine, when I hate all wine, so even if it is good to a wine taster, I'd still think it's horrible because I hate it. So, really my opinion is pointless, and there is no point in me tasting this.'' She titled her head when he went to say something. ''A sip cannot hurt but don't get defensive when I say it's horrible.''

She brought it to her lips then, face scrunching up when she took, not just a sip, but a few swigs, feeling it run down her throat like vinegar and water, or something like water and nails. All metally. She really hated wine. ''Disgusting'' She handed it back towards him. ''Now, I've tasted a few wines, but what is that? What else have you put in that? It's horrible.'' She paused when a dizzy feeling suddenly over took her. ''I think I need to sit down.''

He grabbed her when she stumbled. ''Are you all right, Ellie?''

''I...I'm fine'' She breathed a little heavy. ''I haven't ate that's all.''

He grinned, eyes raking over her face. ''Lightweight.''

''Hahaha. I'm no lightweight, but I don't drink and that was pretty strong. I just feel a little sick that's all.'' She paused again, eyes moving up to meet his. ''Take me to bed, Paul'

''You tired?''

''No, I mean come to bed with me.'' She muttered lightly. ''I'm not tired''

''You my sweet, Elisa, I can say is drunk. Not tonight.''

''I am not drunk, Paul. I can assure you I am not. Don't you want me?''

''Of course''

''I'm not drunk before you use that as an excuse.'' She began to pop the buttons off her dress, lips moving upwards towards his. ''Don't say no''

And he didn't. They were suddenly kissing, much more heated than any other, lust suddenly burning in the air as they began to undress each other, discarding the clothes to the floor in a messy pile.

* * *

><p>''You have to go now?''<p>

She sat up, pushing the sheet further over her as she watched him get changed.

He looked at her. ''No, I'm just going out for a smoke. I would go out naked, but I don't think your daddy would be happy with you when one of the neighbours tells him there was a naked boy on his porch.

''Maybe you should have one in the back yard. Just in case someone does see you.''

''Maybe I can have one in here?''

''Not a chance. My dad really will whip the skin off of me. Weed sticks in the air for hours.''

He stopped. ''This is becoming a fucking joke''

A flinch came at the slight rising of his voice, eyes closing for a fraction of a second. ''Paul...My dad will most likely kill me if he finds out we're back together, have been all along.''

''Kill the bastard first''

A sigh came.

''Look, Elle. I'm not doing this for much longer. Sneaking around like some fucking cat, because you can't tell daddy you're with me. Your dad touches you and I'll break his hand. Simple as that. Stop being a fucking pussy, and stand up for yourself for once. The sneaking around, and tip toeing is becoming a joke now. Screw your dad, and what he says and thinks. Just because that old bastard can't get a woman for a screw, don't mean his daughter can't be with someone.'' He looked towards her silent form. ''Don't look at me like that. Your dad is a prick, plain and simple, and you're a stupid idiot for listening to daddy's every word. Grow some fucking balls.''

''Is it you who gets a red cheek and a bloody mouth? No, so don't tell me to grow some balls, Paul. And I really wish you would give my dad some credit.''

''Credit. Credit!'' His voice rose again, anger flashing in his eyes. ''Why the fuck should I give that old bastard some credit? He controls your life, and you let him. I fucking hate that, and you piss me off that you practically worship the ground he stands on.

He moved towards her. ''You can't stand up to him when he feels like hitting you, then don't grovel and cry when I rip his fucking head off. If you can't stand up to yourself, someone's got to. And I can tell you, Elle, you really won't like me if I have to defend you against daddy, at all.''

''He thinks you're a bad person, Paul.'' She looked up at him. ''He thinks there's something wrong with you''

This stopped him. ''You agree?''

''I...I think there's something wrong with you as well''

''What do you want, Elle. Really, what?''

''Nothing''

''You want me to go?''

''Now you're being stupid. Of course I don't want you to.'' A sigh came. ''Let's go away''

''I'm not running away'' I don't run from anyone and neither should you''

''Then what am I to do? Tell him? Because it won't be a pissed off mood with me for some weeks. He'll most likely hunt your ass down''

''All right.'' He moved onto the bed. ''We kill him''

''Paul! No, don't be so stupid.''

''I kill him''

''Over this. You're being immature now.''

''Who says I'm joking?''

''Then maybe my dad is right about you. Maybe there is something wrong with you''

''I've never claimed perfection''

''Huh. You haven't even been close to that''

''Does it bother you, Elle? Knowing that I'm not a ''good boy''

''Paul, I've known you're not all along.''

''Then what's the problem with everything?''

''Nothing, it's you who is blowing up.'' She closed her eyes for a second, before wrapping her arms around him, buring her face into his chest. ''Let me stay with you?''

He moved his face into her curls. She couldn't, as much as he wanted her to, she couldn't stay with him, not at that time.

''No?'' She said when he said nothing.

''Not yet''

He pulled away from her, finding her lip was trembling slightly. ''Elle, stop being stupid.''

''Well, you blow up, and then when I say something you say no. All the time you try to pin everything on me, like it's my fault.''

''Don't spew shit. You know I don't, but I'm not tip toeing around any longer''

* * *

><p>''It's done''<p>

Marko turned away from the railing. ''You've been gone all night.'' A grin etched its way onto his face when he looked at Paul. ''It's funny how vampire blood makes them gagging for it.'' He moved his eyes away, grin still in place. ''Despite all of this, you don't seem happy.''

''Absolutely fine.'' Paul muttered, sidling up next to him, eyes blazing with rage. 'It's her bastard of a father. What I wouldn't give to rip a chunk out of him, and leave him to bleed to death on the ground. That fuck!''

''Then do it. Since when have you listened to anyone? She says, tip toe around, and you do.'' Marko began to tap his fingers against the railing. ''Getting soft, Paul, or are you letting a woman be in charge?''

Marko met his eyes. ''If she were mine, she wouldn't like my responses with how she treated me. No woman would go above me.''

''She doesn't go above me. And no woman would go above you because they're either dead... and when do you ever bother with females? You'd sooner play with them, than anything else.

All Paul got was an even wider smile. ''They're all the same. Boring, whiners, whores, and fake blondie's. You can't help but kill them within minutes. They irritate me the second they open their mouths.''

''Hmmmm. Good for you, bud.'' Bringing the joint to his mouth, he lit it up, offering Marko a toke as he took a hit from it, passing it towards him.

He shook his head. ''When does David expect you to go about this?''

''Knowing, David, tomorrow night. The sooner the better, right? Some shit like that.''

''Think she'll go through with it?'' Deciding different, Marko took the joint from him.

''I do''

Marko laughed lightly, grin coming back into place as he turned away.

* * *

><p>Paul fought back the urge to vamp out and sink his fangs into his scalp. Instead, he remained still, anger visible on his face as the hand loosened slightly on his throat. And despite the fact he wanted to kill the bastard right there and then, some satisfaction came at knowing he was pissed. He was glad the fucker had finally found out that his daughter was no longer a sweet, innocent, vigrin. And he was glad her dad now knew she had disobeyed him right from the start.<p>

''I told you I'd kill you if I ever found you with my daughter again.''

Paul grinned. ''I don't know what you're talking about, old man''

''What's this then?'' He held Paul's gold chain up, rage increasing. ''Huh?''

''Haven't got a clue.'' Paul paused as he eyed it. ''Hey, that's mine. Oh, right, yeah, I lost it. Wherever did you find it?''

And in a second he was hit hard across the face. ''In Elle's bedroom. You've been sleeping with my daughter, haven't you, you, low life, bag of shit''

''Hey.'' Paul grinned wider. ''It weren't all me. She was the one who came onto me. It was only what she wanted and she loved every second of it.'' Paul pushed him away. ''Maybe you should be at her. Not my fault you can't control her. I think she's just sick of daddy trying to control her life. Oh, and Frank, your wife's memorial bedroom was a way better place for a screw.''

''You bastard.'' Even though he saw the fist coming towards him, he didn't prevent the hit. The crack came, blood instantly running, but that smile never left his face.

''Face it, old man, I've won.'' She doesn't want you in her life.'' He licked the blood away from his lips. ''I'm not going to stop seeing her. She's mine now''

''She'll never be yours'' Another fist was swung at him, getting him to wince slightly, then the anger to come back with a vengence.

''Ouch'' Paul moved towards him, no longer playing. ''I really wish you didn't do that''

* * *

><p>''He's probaby just stayed on or something.''<p>

Elle sighed quietly, resting her head against his chest as the worry built up. It was unusual for her father to come home late from his trips. When he said it would be a certain day he would be back, it was always that day. And if he were ever to stay behind, she always got a call. The worry increased with every passing minute.

''What if something has happened?''

He pushed the sheet further over them before looking down at her. ''You worry too much.''

She shrugged. ''I can't help it''

''Well, you can always put that worry on me.'' He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

And he got a smile. ''Do you ever worry about me, Paul?''

Did he? Yes, he did. He was worried that she wouldn't take being a vampire well. He was worried she'd find out it was him who killed her father. He was worried because of Max's sharp eyes were on him, assessing him on how well he would bring her into the family. The last few nights, Paul had been more worried than he had any other time in his life.

''Sure And me?''

''I worry about everyone, but I think you can take care of yourself''

''Sure, can.''

Burying away that worry and concern for now, she lent her elbow on his chest, hand coming to face as she looked at him. ''What are we doing tonight?''

''Tonight...'' He grinned. ''Tonight we go out for food''

* * *

><p>Well, she didn't see any food around, and she wondered why he had brought her to the beach.<p>

Crossing her arms she looked towards him. ''Why are we here?''

Pulling her close to him, he looked down at her. ''I want to show you something''

''Oh.'' She looked at the people sitting around the fire, at all the females giggling and talking loudly amongst each other. And amonsgt them sat Marko, Dwayne, and David, whose eyes were trained directly on hers, setting a whole round of fear and nerves through her. Though she'd never tell Paul, she really didn't like David. Without saying nothing he scared her, his eyes scared her, and when he did speak, she wanted to act like a frightened child and hide behind Paul. Really, they all scared her. Dwayne, ever so silent, who watched with his eyes, scared her. Marko who wore a grin of sweetness and malice frightened her. David scared her all together in general, and even Paul scared her when he flared up, but with them all together, her fear built to overload.

''Paul, why are we with these people?'' She stopped. ''Can we go, please? I don't want to stay here.''

''Are you scared, Ellie?''

''Why would I be scared?'' She laughed lightly, all bouncy and scratchy. Leaning on tip toes, she brought her lips to his ears. ''Okay, your friends scare me.''

He laughed wildly. ''Do I scare you, Elle?''

''Most of the time'' she confessed. ''Let's just go for something to eat.''

''Oh, no, I think you want to stay for this''

He led her towards them, movements all bouncy and excited, and she looked up at him. ''What's with all the jitteriness?

''Nothing, babe.''

''Nice to see you grace us with your prescene, Elle.''

Her whole body tensed up, his words sending an icy chill up her spine, and she knew, she knew those cold eyes were on hers, wanting her to look at him, probably that smirk intact as well, mocking, knowing... Mustering up some courage, burying that fear, she looked towards them all with a smile. ''Hello''

And all she received was a grin from Marko, Dwayne's eyes going towards her, and that same old smirk from David. God, she really didn't want to be there. Sighing quietly, she moved to sit next to Paul, only to be pulled onto his lap, arms forming around her.

''So, you're Paul's girlfriend?''

Elle blinked, moving her eyes towards the person who had spoken. And it just so happened that that person was sitting directly next to David. A tight smile was given at the brunette who was eyeing her with a strike of jealousy, eyes laughing at her, like she was saying she was nothing, and she was better. ''Yes, where's your boyfriend? I can't see the dog anywhere.''

Laughter suddenly came from around the fire, and her eyes widened in surprise when she processed the words she had just said. The girl stuck up her nose, eyes narrowing to slits, like she was ready to pounce on her at any giving second. And Elle found herself giving a dark look back, the thought of ripping away that look from her face with every growing second. She shook her head slightly, unsure of what to make of her own behaviour.

''Looks, like we've found who Elle can have.'' Marko laughed quietly, earning whispers to start between the three of them.

''So, Elle, I see Paul hasn't told you.''

She paused, looking at Paul's face for a second until looking towards David. ''Told me what?''

''Maybe we should let her in on our secret boys.''

''Don't have to'' Dwayne muttered, meeting her eyes for a second. ''She'll find out soon enough''

Feeling something wasn't right, she moved off Paul, keeping a good distance. He looked at her for a second, a different look in his eyes she hadn't seen before, before looking away. And then she gaped in utter shock when he sat himself down next to one of the girls, arm coming around her, lips coming to her neck. The guys laughed at her reaction, and she continued watching with a red and hurt face, and then anger when the girl began giggling all sweetly and seductive. Another laugh came, and her eyes moved sharply to the brunette's face, which she received a sweet, though, nasty smile. A foreign anger was coming out of nowhere, more when they continued laughing, when Paul still ravishingly kissed the girl, who laughed louder in delight.

''You don't look happy, Elle.''

She stood up, getting Paul to pause, and all of their eyes to go on her.

''Come on, Elle. You know what you want to do.'' David met her eyes. ''Do it, Elle. Do it''

And even though she should have been puzzled, she knew exactly what he meant. She wanted to, she wanted to badly, and no thoughts of even stopping for a second came into her mind. She wanted to hurt them, and it was exactly what all four of them were expecting. Why Paul was doing it. To get her mad, to get her to vamp out and kill. It was always easy to lose it at the first stage, and more easy to get her to feed. But what they weren't expecting was for her to jump on Paul, knocking the girl aside as she began to hit him, rage forming higher. He laughed loudly, increasing that anger.

''Is that all you got, Elle?''

''You know what I'm going to do? He suddenly vamped out, earning her to freeze, before he rolled them over, pinning her underneath him. ''Maybe I should eat you?''

All anger vanished, fear coming back in a blast, and she began to struggle, heart beat picking up. And that's when the screaming started, pure pained and frightened, and then fear came more when she saw what was happening. Marko diving on a girl, ripping at her neck, necks being snapped, blood splurting everywhere, cries and screams increasing, and then she saw their faces. Bloodied, monstrous, horrible faces, and red eyes, but those fangs...She began to struggle again then, cries coming when she saw Dwayne's tear chunks from one of the girls necks, spitting out flesh into the sand, those eyes going to hers for just a second until he began to drink her blood, sharp, long, fingernails ripping at her arms as he held her to him tighter.

''Oh, god...'' She began to cry louder, thrashing wildly. ''Stop. Stop it''

''Say please, Elle.''

A rising sickness came, fear flooding all through her, but somewhere inside, if even a little, she liked it, she really liked it, in return getting her to panick more. ''Please...''

Paul moved her face to meet his. ''Give me a kiss, Elle.''

With disgust, she moved her face away.

''No? Is it my face? Awwww.''

''Stop it''

He made her look at him again. ''You must be thirsty. Are you thirsty?''

Lip trembling, a tear fell from her eyes. ''What have you done to me?''

Moving off her, he pulled her up, bringing her close to his chest as he turned towards them all, arm coming lightly around her throat. ''Now do you see?''

''Let me go?''

''Just do this one thing, Elle.'' His voice softened a little.

Within a second she was fighting him, trying to get him away from her with every time he advanced. He was a monster, nothing but a monster, and he wanted her to be one too. He suddenly grabbed her, earning a loud cry when he lent his demonised face close to hers, and in fear, she lashed out again, hitting him hard in the face so he fell down into the sand. She didn't think of the rest of the guys, only to fight him away. Running was an option, but she had a feeling she wouldn't make it far, and fear seemed to have her only sticking put.

Paul stood up. ''You're really annoying me now''

''Stay away from me''

In his response it was to move back towards her, getting her to suddenly dive on him, crashing both of them into the sand. He snarled at her when she delivered a hit to the face, the fear also building up her bravery. No longer giving her the upper hand, he pinned her down, him back on top of her. ''Stop it''

A struggle came then, and his hand came to her throat, causing her to thrash more, the bravery going in an instant. ''Monster. Monster''

''I'll never do this. I'll never go through with it'' She cried. ''I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!''

Without realising, his hand pressed down more on her throat, getting her to cry out again with a choke. ''Monster''

''You've wounded me again.''

Building up all her strength, she threw him off her, this time not fighting back, but running, feet spraying sand everywhere. She didn't want to be a monster. She didn't want to kill, and she didn't want to be by him. Crying, scared, and hurt she ran faster than she had any other time in her life, eyes becoming a little blurry when tears filled them, a second later running down her flushed cheeks. As hope began to come, she was suddenly tackled to the ground with such a force she ended up being ten feet away from where she was. She wasn't going to give up fighting. All her feelings from him were pushed aside, and she could only see him as a monster, nothing but a murderer. Another struggle came, him shouting for her to stop, but she didn't listen. She just hit him and struggled more, whilst he shouted, trying to calm her down. Somewhere amongst it he took a hold of her, shaking her roughly, getting her to lash out again and again. Her hands turned to claws just as she took a swipe at his face, leaving a long gash, and, angered and furious, in a second a sickening snap came, her becoming limp in his arms.

''Elle...'' He shook her, monster going, blue eyes replacing the amber. Shocked, he moved away from her, not paying attention to the thud coming from behind him.

''She's dead.'' His voice was hollow. ''I killed her''

''It was an accident. Accidents happen.''

For that second Paul hated her. Why did she have to fight? Why did she have to be scared? And why did she have to run? His eyes flashed, anger burning, and when he looked towards her, it disappeared. A hand came down on his shoulder, and he shrugged it away, not wanting his brothers sympathy that was rarely ever felt.

''Do you see now, Paul?'' David moved in front of him. ''We're not for relationships. It can't work.''

''Yes, it can.'' But his voice seemed to agree with him, though his mind didn't. ''It could have worked, but I messed up. She struggled and...'' His eyes filled with sorrow, then anger. ''Piss off''

''Paul?''

''Piss off, Marko''

''Come on.'' David moved away from him, and within a second, they were gone, leaving him there alone.

''Elle'' His finger stroked across her cool cheek. ''I did care for you. I'm sorry''

* * *

><p>Well, I know this was very long, but I hope you enjoyed it. I actually got inspiration to write this from Legally Blonde (Elle of course) and American Pie (The whole Casa Nova thing) I also did this because I'm struggling with Unknown, so I thought do something on Paul and an OC, as it might help creativity come back to Unknown. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed.<p> 


End file.
